


Nine hours aboard the Negotiator

by My_Dear_Feather



Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Omega, Breakfast, Fives on his way to revenge, Kix doing his job, M/M, Poor Dogma, cool calm atmosphere, just talking, they had a rough night, they're all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: After this exhausting siege between the victorious Republic and the Separatists, the 501st and the 212th went back, tired but happy, to Corusant. Aboard the Negotiator, this peaceful night was the first in a long time. So the next morning, the mess was quickly filled with a joyful atmosphere none had seen since the beginning of the siege...
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, Kix/Hardcase/Jesse/Tup, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841377
Kudos: 18





	Nine hours aboard the Negotiator

**Author's Note:**

> To understand this story, I advise you to go read Parts 1, 2 and 3 of this Serie.

After this exhausting siege between the victorious Republic and the Separatists, the 501st and the 212th went back, tired but happy, to Corusant. Aboard the Negotiator, this peaceful night was the first in a long time. So the next morning, the mess was quickly filled with a joyful atmosphere none had seen since the beginning of the siege. The first to come were Longshot, Helix and Appo who settled just next to the door and began chatting with a sleepy voice.

Then came Rex and Cody, whose black hair were messy, and after a quick ‘hi’ to their men, they sat next to them. The Commander sat painfully, clear aches on his butt which made him wince. The three clones on his right laughed a bit when seeing him, followed by Rex who, with a satisfied smile, quickly kissed the commander’s forehead and went to get him some food at the mess’ back. Even before he was back showed up Obi Wan and Anakin, this one seeming more awake than his companion who seemed more miserable than ever.

‘Commander’ Obi Wan stammered with a sleepy tone before sitting face to Cody with a slight whine when he got in touch with the bench, eyes barely opened, unconsciously fixing the table before him.  
‘Well well…’ Helix smirked while observing his two superiors, ‘it seems some of us had a rather short night!’

Anakin answered for Obi Wan with a simple smirk before affectionately petting his hair and heading towards the buffet, visibly proud of himself. Meanwhile, Rex came back, two coffee in hand and a basket full of fruits, which was pretty difficult to hold when he had to salute his General when he met him. When he got close to the table, Rex put one of the coffees under Cody’s nose, the basket of fruits just at his left then sat, the last coffee still in hand.

‘It’s the problem that every Omega has’ Longshot remarqued while biting some bread, ‘on mornings, they’re always miserable and have to recover from their treatment…’

He laughed, followed by the others but Cody looked at him with dark eyes:

‘Excuse me, but I’m an Alpha. And so is Rex.’

The three others looked at him, surprised, then turned their eyes towards the 501st Captain who confirmed with a nod. Appo put down his cup, observing Cody’s exhausted look and smirked:

‘We can quickly guess who lost the fight…’  
‘Very funny’ Cody harshly answered while pulling down the turtleneck of his blacks to let him see an intense bite on his neck which was only beginning to heal.

The others around were visibly shared between laughing and being disgust when Rex grabbed Cody’s wrist, which let go of his turtleneck, and gave him an apple.

‘Shut up and eat, Kote, you’re gonna need strength if you want to last the day.’  
‘Isn’t it too hard to be an Alpha couple?’ Anakin asked, coming back to the table.

Sitting, he put a tea before Obi Wan who didn’t react, then, seeing that he had fallen asleep on the table, he kindly petted his back. The General awoke with a start and took the cup before him, enjoying the sweet smell of the tea Anakin had just made him. He seemed even more tired than Cody.

‘We get used to it’ Rex answered while fixing his riduur with a severe look until this one finally decided to taste the apple, ‘it’s mainly a matter of trusting the other to reassure the one who ‘lost’ the fight, on the morning, and as long as it is necessary to make sure he’s okay.’  
‘I’m glad I don’t have this problem with Obi Wan’ Anakin declared with a smile while trying to maintain his riduur above his cup of tea, ‘otherwise I don’t want to know in which state he’d be right now.’

Obi Wan yawned, unconscious that everybody was looking at him, while the door was opening behind them, revealing a Kix with heavy undereye bags and an enormous glass jar in his hands.

‘How did it go then?’ Helix asked towards Anakin but the look still stuck on Obi Wan who seemed to emerge from sleep thanks to his tea.  
‘Oh good, as always’ Anakin answered without any complex, ‘except when our dear General right here knowingly disobeyed one of my orders.’

They all laughed, then turned towards Kix who was shaking his glass jar before their eyes to get their attention. What was producing this noise were small white pellets inside of it which the medic pointed:

‘Does anyone want one? It’s against morning aches.’

Obi Wan nearly rushed on the jar, making everyone jump in their seat. Other laughs burst out while Kix dealt some pellets to his General, to Cody then to Rex and Anakin.

‘Under the tongue’ the clone specified before moving towards other clones and beginning to deal some care to nearly every person in the mess, which exasperated Appo and made Anakin smile.  
‘By the way’ this one declared, turning to face Obi Wan who was intensely savoring his medic, ‘as we will arrive to Corusant early in the afternoon, I told Padmé I’ll spend the evening with her.’  
‘No problem’ the General answered with a reassuring smile before rising his eyes towards Cody, ‘do you want to take your revenge, Alpha?’  
‘If I can still stand’ Cody sighed, managing to smile to the idea of this kind of Omega at his disposal, ‘Rex, you’ll come too?’  
‘With pleasure’ the Captain replied while finishing his coffee and forcing Cody to bite in his apple again.

The door opened another time behind the small group, revealing Jesse and Tup who seemed like they were supporting each other in order not to fall. Even before they had made a step forward, Kix rushed towards them, holding a white pellets for each and he simply ordered tiredly:

‘Under the tongue.’

Then he was off, his jar already half empty. The two newcomers took their pellets without asking any questions, their brain seeming unfunctional anyway. Looking at them sitting on his left, Rex realized that the mess was now full of clones struggling not to fall asleep. The day was probably gonna be long. Barely had he formulated this thought in his mind that the door opened again.

Boil carried Waxer like a newborn and had successfully opened the door by pushing it with his foot. Helix raised his eyebrows when he saw them enter like that but, meeting his gaze, Boil intervened:

‘He’s okay, it’s just that he didn’t feel capable of walking to the mess. Since I told him eating wasn’t an option, it’s the only solution that came to my mind.’

Appo buried his head in his hands, probably wondering how the entire army could have ended up in this kind of situation. It didn’t surprise Rex though because, coming back from a tough battle, it was normal that the men – and even the Generals – relax a bit: everyone had deserved it, the rest that is. Coming back towards them, Kix gave nearly instinctively some pellets to the two 212th clones who settled further away, still glued to each other.

Watching them like this, Rex realized that his riduur could maybe feel an inch of jealousy because one second later, he felt Cody’s head land on his shoulder and returning the favor, Rex hurried to circle the Commander’s waist with an affectious hand and so he purred in response against his ear.

‘So, Kix’ Helix asked towards his medic colleague who was bent over Jesse and Tup at Rex’s left, ‘how many took the medics?’  
‘Hmmm’ the clone hesitated, getting closer to them and shaking the glass jar, ‘I’d say the three quarters of the mess, nearly.’  
‘Well’ Obi Wan declared, yawning again, ‘I believe we all gonna need some rest, once to Corusant.’

Cody nodded, agreeing then turned his head behind him to see Kix slip a white pellets between his lips. He opened some wide eyes and the 501st medic blushed a bit when he saw him:

‘Well, well’ Rex smiled all proud, ‘so you aren’t an exception either?’  
‘It wasn’t my fault, if you want to know!’ Kix replied on the defensive, sitting at the end of the table next to Appo and putting his jar before him.  
‘I saw you yesterday night though’ the sergeant remarked, ‘you were ordering everyone back from the bar since 1 a.m. … Almost all from the 212th…’

He smiled mockingly to Cody who frowned, too tired to take his joke lightly, but gladly, too tired to reply him a harsh reply too.

‘Yeah, well’ Kix continued ‘I think I remember me taking Jesse and Hardcase back to the 501st barracks – because clearly, they were not capable of finding the way by themselves – when I wanted to examine a bit the state they were in. In fact, I didn’t even have the time to take out my magnifying glass that Jesse pinned me against the wall, telling me about how he wanted to ‘thank me’ for being so nice with them – especially when they’re drunk.’

Then some eyes turned towards Jesse who had the head against the table, deeply asleep beside Tup who was petting his back while drinking his coffee.

‘Barely two seconds later’ Kix exclaimed, ‘Hardcase was joining the party, shouting a masterful ‘Hey wait for me!’. And when Tup arrived in the barracks more sober than ever, they were both on me and I guess Tup’s Omega instinct took over from the moment when he saw them eat me alive, because he hurried to set up some mattresses on the ground and after that… I don’t remember much else… With four people, after a while, you struggle to distinguish who’s on who.’

Rex burst out in laughter by hearing that, Anakin narrowed his eyes and murmured it just gave him an idea and Appo buried his head in his hands again, trying to disappear under the exasperation.

‘Where’s Hardcase by the way?’ Cody interrogated, the head still on Rex’s shoulder.  
‘I forbade him to come in the mess with… well… in his state, so he went to the showers’ Kix stammered, blushing a bit.

One thing was clear, everyone seemed far too tired to hurry to eat, or even to move once full. Anyway, everybody was enjoying this joyful and calm atmosphere where the panic from the battlefield had finally vanished, replaced by the pride from the victory and a coming home.

Around 11 o'clock, when everyone was chatting, Echo and Fives were the last ones to arrive with a bang in the mess and all the clones seemed to wonder which one was the angrier. Though the two friends were wearing some heavy undereye bags, also proving of an intense tiredness. As soon as they sat, not far from the group, Kix gave them the glass jar by sliding it along the table. Echo caught it with a growl and buried his hand in it to grab some white pellets. And it was while observing Fives take his that Anakin realized the clone had a split lip.

‘Let me guess’ he declared with a little smile, ‘you’re Alphas and you spent the entire night to fight in order to get the upper hand?’

Fives hardly nodded, without saying a word. It was clear that, seeing their scowls, none of them had taken the advantage in the fight (which Cody found normal since Echo and Fives looked exactly the same, excepted for the tattoo on Fives’ forehead). Which meant that in addition to the difficulty of the night, it hadn’t brought them any pleasure.

In the end, the first to rise was Obi Wan who, finishing his tea, announced he was gonna go meditate and after a quick kiss with Anakin, he went towards the door. However, it opened wide at this moment and Hardcase (apparently perfectly fine) burst out, running, purchased by a very angry Dogma who was struggling to maintain his towel around his waist. He still had his hair wet and his right hand outstretched in front of him while shouting:

‘Hardcase! Give it back to me RIGHT NOW!’

And the other clone, laughing, continued running, waving Dogma’s clothes above him, unconscious that the entire mess was looking at them chasing each other with eyebrows raised. With amusement, the clones remarked that they only made one tour of the mess before going out as fast and suddenly as they had come, rushing in the corridor while Obi Wan was holding them the door.

‘We really gonna need some rest’ he stammered, still shocked before going out of the mess too.

After that, the clones began to slowly leave the mess too, following Obi Wan’s example until all were left but Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo and a few others. But when Cody was beginning to fall asleep again on the Captain’s shoulder, this one gently rose, taking their empty cups with him.

‘I’d better go shower too, the General’s gonna need me when we’ll arrive to Corusant.’

Then he saw Cody’s disappointed look when he took a step back.

‘Don’t look at me with this sad gaze, Kote! You know we’ll see each other tonight…’

He passionately kissed the 212th Commander before moving away again and exclaiming:

‘… and you’d better finish this apple or I’ll know it and you’ll regret it!’

Cody watched him leave and bit in the fruit against his will when a voice called him. He turned around and saw Fives making him signs to come to him. Rising, he circled the table until being face to face to the clone and to a very careless Echo:

‘You’re gonna spend the night with Rex, right? Longshot told me…’

Cody nodded, waiting for him to continue.

‘Could you do something for me, commander?’ Fives asked, looking at him right in the eyes as if he wanted him to understand something implied.  
‘Why don’t you do it yourself? You could come…’

Personally, he didn’t see any problem with that, especially in Obi Wan’s quarters which were bigger than his or Rex’s. Moreover, he seemed pretty sure that the two others would gladly accept.

‘No’ Fives answered, nodding, ‘me and Echo promised to Wolffe to go have a drink with him and the 104th at the 79th…’  
‘Very well, then tell me what you want.’  
‘It appears that on our last evening on Corusant before going to the siege, a clone tricked me with his camera…’  
‘‘A clone’… Rex?’  
‘Well I didn’t know it was Rex on the moment, I… couldn’t see anything, actually.’

The commander blinked, a bit surprised but didn’t say anything.

‘So I hadn’t understood what was going on until he told me he had filmed it all. After that, I looked for his camera everywhere and I finally found it – don’t ask me where – and to see the scene that had been shot. The blond hair didn’t deceived me.’

Cody looked at Fives, frowning without really knowing what to answer to that, or even what to think. The only thing he thought was weird was that Fives didn’t seem angry or panicked at all.

‘You don’t believe me, Commander?’  
‘Yes I do, I know the Captain Rex can sometimes be unpredictable. I’m sure to understand what you want from me, though.’  
‘I want you to do the same to him, with the same camera. When he’ll turn it on again hoping to see me in it, I want him to see himself humiliated.’  
‘I see’ Cody nodded still looking at Fives, ‘show me this camera then and I’ll see what I can do.’  
‘Follow me, Commander. Are you coming, Echo?’

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a translate:
> 
> riduur: husband  
> Kote: Cody


End file.
